


Almost Caught

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Apologies, Avox, Avoxes, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the sudden shifts are hard to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Caught

Hux was charged with treason and made into an Avox when one of his own servants discovered plans to become President himself. Snoke dealt with him personally, using a knife with deadly precision as he took Hux's tongue from him, taunting him as he did so.

He had tried to push his owner Kylo into killing him. He wanted no part in this new life he had been given. To go from the son of an influential member of the Capital's military to an Avox...ignored unless he was being given an order... Death would have been far more merciful to him.

But then Kylo had offered him a compromise; act obedient in public and he could act freely in private. He had taken the deal and half expected Kylo to forget about it. He was mildly surprised when Kylo kept his word, allowing him to read and do as he wished when they were alone.

Hux wondered about Kylo as he lay on the couch in the man's small library, reading one of his books. He was overemotional at times, throwing fits whenever something did not go according to plan. He seemed to have some issue with his parents, Hux was still unsure what the situation was. He also came from a strong bloodline, his grandfather having been known as a powerful Peacekeeper.

"Reading something interesting?"

Hux looked up from his book. He lowered it, careful to keep his place in the book. *It's a book from before,* he signed to him. *These people were overly hopeful about everything. There was no order anywhere.*

Kylo raised an eyebrow at that, moving closer to look. "What book is tha..?"

"You let your Avox on the furniture, Kylo?"

He let out a startled cry of pain as Kylo's hand snapped out, grabbing him by his hair and wrenching him off of the couch, Hux reached up, grabbing his wrist to try and save himself from any further harm, landing hard on his knees. "Ah..!"

"I just found it here! It knows I would never allow this!" Kylo said, looking up at his guest. He wrenched Hux's head up, forcing him to look up at him. "Would I?" he snarled.

Hux whined, shakily nodding his head.

"I'll leave you to deal with it then. Should I tell the other Knights you'll be busy?"

"If you could." Kylo waited until the door closed before letting go of Hux, his hardened expression softening. "Hux..."

The redhead pulled away from him, staggering to his feet. With shaking hands he focused on fixing his hair, staring down at the ground.

"Hux, I'm sorry." He internally winced at the look on the Avox's face, sighing as he turned and fled from the library. "Dammit..." he muttered.

***

Hux's eyes burned with unshed tears as he went back to his small room. He knew he shouldn't be so upset by what had happened. It happened to all Avox. If Kylo hadn't punished him then his friend would have said something to Snoke. If their deal was revealed to Snoke then... Hux shuddered, shaking his head.

Miserably he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, shaking as he forced himself not to cry. Strong people did not cry. He was strong. He could endure this. He refused to lower his hands when he heard his door open. He remained standing with his back facing it, focusing on his breathing to calm himself.

"Hux?" Kylo asked. The Avox made a faint noise, giving him permission to continue. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Hux lowered his hands and turned slightly to look at the other. He took another moment to steady his hands before starting to sign again. *I'm fine. That was our deal. We were caught and you had to act accordingly to keep our secret. I'm not angry at you.* He allowed himself to be pulled into Kylo's arms, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hux."

He could only nod his head.


End file.
